This investigation is an outgrowth and extension of an earlier UW-GCRC project (88-230-03A1), "Oxyradical Stress Markers During Onset/Resolution of Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia (BPD)." This investigation will ascertain if inhaled beclomethasone administered in a tapering dose schedule over the first twelve days of life will reduce the incidence and severity of BPD concomitant with a reduction in markers of bronchoalveolar inflammation.